Code Geass: Flower of the Rebellion
by Reis Nailo
Summary: Hey, I'm finally back! Chapter 3 is up to tease those still waiting on KoR 2nd Advent. It'll be next, be patient just a bit longer.
1. Lost Innocence

**Code Geass: The Flower of Rebellion**

**Code Geass isn't mine.**

**This was a spur of the moment challenge a friend of mine put to me once he read a few of the Knight of Revolution chapters. What if it had been Cornelia and Euphemia in the place of Lelouch and Nunally? How would things play out when the roles are reversed from the beginning? What would be different?**

**My Original Characters from Knights of Revolution will also appear in this fic, though with a different role in this one.**

**Chapter 1: Loss of Innocence**

"Your Highness Cornelia! Your Highness Cornelia!"

The messenger burst onto the rooftop garden villa of Marianne Vi Britannia where Cornelia was attending to her duties as head of her personal guard. Lelouch sat across from the violet haired woman with a chessboard between them. Nunally sat nearby with her mother making flower wreaths. The Third Princess was playing black, and was in a bind against her younger half-sibling.

The sudden appearance of the out of breath messenger drew everyone's attention. Part of her was concerned about what the news could possible be to have a messenger be so desperate to see her. The other part was annoyed beyond compare, she'd just figured out the one move that could give her a chance to counterattack.

"What is it? Calm yourself and tell me what's the matter." She picked up one of her knights, suddenly remembering what her counter was supposed to be.

"Her Majesty Alicia Li Britannia has been murdered!" The knight dropped from her fingers, knocking over her king. Lelouch and Marianne stared at the messenger in shock. The first words from Cornelia didn't surprise either of them in the slightest.

"What about Euphemia?" When the messenger hesitated, she jumped from the table, seizing the scared man by the shoulders and shaking him fiercely. "What about Euphie? Tell me!"

"She's, she's alive." Part of her sighed, knowing her sister was safe alleviated some of the shock, worry, and pain of the news. "However . . ."

That one word sent Cornelia's world into an explosive downward spiral. Practically throwing the man aside, she rushed out of the villa with all the speed she could muster. Lelouch stared at the chessboard; all of her pieces had fallen on their sides, or off the board entirely. Every one of his pieces eerily stood undisturbed. Marianne stood with a worried Nunally, who swiftly went over to her brother.

"Young man, I want you to tell me everything you know about this."

"But your Majesty . . ."

"This is an order from Empress Marianne Vi Britannia, do you understand?" Her voice remained pleasant, but her eyes were cold as steel. The messenger nodded in a panic as he began to explain the details.

* * *

Cornelia rushed past countless nobles who were trying to stop her from arriving at the ballroom of her mother's section of the castle. Her mind was racing. She couldn't tell if she was crying with the wind she was generating with her speed.

Dashing into the ballroom, she stopped when she saw her mother, riddled with bullet wounds. Her eyes looked sad, staring off into nothingness. The sight didn't effect her until she saw the other pair of legs sticking out from under her dead mother. Trembling hands gripped Alicia's back in a terror filled hug as a tiny voice repeated itself over and over like a mantra.

"Mother? Mother? Mother?! Mother, get up . . . it hurts. Mother!"

Cornelia sank to her knees when she saw the bullet wounds in her sister's legs. Lifting her hands to her mouth as tears poured down her face, she shook her head wildly.

"Euphie!" Her scream could be heard everywhere in the Li Britannia home. Soldiers began to rush into the room lead by Knight of Two Halbdenkul Schlange. The young Rounds had his hair in a rat-tail, the brilliant red hair blazed, matching the fury in his eyes at the sight before him. Gesturing to one of the soldiers, he glared at the bloodshed in the room.

"I want you to question every noble in hear about what they saw, heard, felt, and tasted if it even applies! This transgression will not stand, do you hear me?"

"Yes, my Lord!"

Walking over to the two women, he grimaced at the sight. Two bullets had hit Euphemia in the legs; he heavily doubted she'd ever walk again. The other sight nearly broke something deep inside him. Shards of glass, he guessed from the shattered windows, had pierced her eyes. She'd never see again. Only one word left his lips.

"Shit."

"Halbdenkul? Is that you? Why won't my Mother move? Where's Cornelia? It hurts." He clenched a gloved fist. Even in her situation, she remained concerned for others first and foremost. Her soul was too noble and strong for something like this to befall the sweet girl. Life was most cruel.

"Your sister's unharmed, but she's crying for you. We need to get you to the medical teams. Be strong Princess Euphemia."

She nodded in relief that her sister was okay.

**Well? Good? Bad? Continue? Stop while its ahead?**


	2. Relationships

**Code Geass: Flower of Rebellion**

**CG isn't mine, but I sure wish it was. The ending wouldn't have been so ambiguous if it had been.**

**Chapter 2: Relationships**

Cornelia sat beside her sister's bedside in the medical ward. Her eyes were bound with bandages and her legs were wrapped in them as well. An IV was placed in her wrist with transfusion blood. Her pulse rate could be heard over the machines. Cornelia hadn't gone to her mother's funeral out of concern for Euphemia who was still alive. She felt that would have been the action Alicia li Britannia would have wanted her to take.

"Euphie. You'll be okay. I'm here, and no one will harm you like this again."

There was a knock at the door and she turned to the exit.

"Come in."

The door opened to admit an unusually concerned Lelouch and a teary eyed Nunally. Accompanying them wasn't their mother Marianne, but Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram, the one woman she personally feared to ever face in a battle of any sort. The normally cheery woman carried a bundle of Marigolds. They were the flower that Guistizia Martin, the Knight of Eight had attributed Euphemia being most likened unto.

"Knight of Nine, Lelouch, Nunally."

The three of them entered the room quietly. Nunally walked up to the bed and looked at her half sister before beginning to cry. Lelouch hugged his sister, comforting her as he looked at Euphie. Nonette handed the bundle of flowers to Cornelia, who placed them on the side table after thanking her. The Knight of Rounds remained standing, though she did bring the other two Royals a chair each.

"Your Highness Cornelia, what will you do now? You've missed your own mother's funeral. There were many among the nobles and Royal family alike that were disturbed by the lack of your presence that day."

"Empress Alicia would have wanted me to remain with the living Knight of Nine. Espcecially since the living one is my sister. I'll find out who did this deed and make sure that justice is served."

The older woman nodded silently. She could see the determination in her eyes. Yet with the recent change in the Emperor's behavior as of late, she wasn't too sure she'd be heard. Halbdunkel and Morgen had both been suddenly ordered to protect Lelouch and Nunally implicitly. Guistizia had been assigned Marianne as a permanent guard despite her protests. Nonette smelled favorites being played. She held nothing against her three peers, they were merely following orders, and she just wished she knew the reasons of those orders.

"I see. I hope all of your training will pay off in that endeavor Cornelia."

"Thank you Nonette. It feels good to have your confidence. But what are you doing with Lelouch and Nunally? I thought that Halbdunkel and Morgen had been placed over them as guardians?"

"They were called to his Imperial Majesty's attention. I'm not sure why."

She nodded and looked to Lelouch.

"Lelouch, Nunally, thanks for coming to see Euphie."

"She's our favorite half sibling along with you Cornelia, we wouldn't be very good brother and sister if we didn't come and check on her."

Cornelia smiled. He was so serious; he hoped that he'd lighten up a little as he grew older. She had a feeling that he'd be a lady killer when he starting maturing. God knew Euphie was already smitten with him. She also admitted that she was too. He was just too sweet to the three of his favorite sisters.

* * *

In the throne room, Halbdunkel and Morgen entered side by side and knelt in front of their liege. The nobles present hadn't heard of such a summoning and the crowds were murmuring with conspiracies and gossip.

"Did you hear about their orders? They're guarding Eleventh Prince Lelouch and his younger sister Princess Nunally."

"Never mind that, have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"My sister told me that they're lovers now."

"Two Rounds having an affair?"

"Are you serious? What does his Majesty think?"

"Maybe that's the reason that they're being summoned."

"Shh! The Emperor is about to speak."

Charles Di Britannia motioned for his Rounds to rise. The two stood before their Emperor with stoic expressions. Hal had changed since the time of his induction into the Knight of Rounds. He wore two swords, one at his waist on his right and another on his back with the handle over his right shoulder. His cloak was dark black. Morgen wore her trademark pistols on either side of her hips and her cloak matched the color of her crimson hair. They didn't care what people thought of their relationship and often showed little displays of affection whenever they met. Such actions could be seen as scandalous, but they poignantly ignored the glares and disapproving looks.

"Knight of Two Halbdunkel Schlange and Knigth of Five Morgendammerung Falsetto, it has come to my attention that the two of you are in a relationship. This is true?"

"It is my Lord."

Their simultaneous answer with no reservations made the gossip and murmurs increase in speed and volume. Charles looked at his Rounds in the eyes and nodded.

"I see. Do you both believe that you can still fulfill your duties despite this relationship?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then I will have you both tested. Pass this challenge, an you both have my full blessing on the matter, you will retain your ranks and other responsibilites that we will discuss later."

They bowed as one before turning to leave. Exiting the throne room, the doors shut behind them and Charles smiled.

'_The bond between them is already unbreakable. Yet another tool to make use of in the future.'_

Outside the throne room Hal silently swore as they walked down the hall. Morgan had to jog a bit to catch up with him. Placing a worried hand on his shoulder, she placed herself in front of him, forcing her lover to halt or run her over.

"What's wrong Hal? You're not one to normally swear and storm off."

"It's his Majesty's 'test'."

"Are you really that concerned?"

"If it's what I think it is, then you'd be as well. We need to talk this over with Guistizia and Dorothea, something just isn't right."

* * *

Back in the medical room, Euphie had come to for a bit and Nunally was sharing stories and a plushy she'd brought from the Villa. Euphemia hugged the stuffed animal dearly as Lelouch and Cornelia continued to talk.

"So you want to talk to Father about the murderers? Do you think he'll really listen?"

"Why wouldn't he Lelouch? They've killed one of our country's empresses, and crippled a princess. We won't lie down and take this."

Lelouch placed a small hand to his chin in thought. Cornelia struggled not to laugh. He'd picked up the habit from Schneizel whenever they had played chess together. He always got that expression and went into that posture whenever something heavy was on his mind, or he was in the middle of some other object of thought.

"Okay, remember though, we're here to help. I want to find Euphie's attackers just like you do."

"Alright, I'll remember that. I've got to go Euphie. Lelouch, Nunally, take care of her until I get back."

They nodded and Cornelia proceeded to walk to the door when the portal opened to admit Halbdunkel and Morgen. Both of them wore somewhat tired expressions. She didn't know whether they were from arguing or something else entirely. Judging from Morgen's annoyed expression she hedged her bets on arguing.

"Princess Cornelia, excuse the intrusion. We figured Lelouch and Nunally would be here if anywhere."

"They are, keep them safe."

"We will your Highness."

Leaving the room, she could hear Euphie chirping at them, asking how the weather was and what else they'd been doing. Technically she shouldn't be so active while under care, but with so many people in the room, she knew they'd make her rest if they thought she was pushing herself too hard. Taking a deep breath, she nodded once and then marched to her private quarters.

* * *

Entering into the room, she walked to her vanity and began to change into her Royal Guardsman uniform she wore while on duty for Marianne. Glancing over the long pistol like weapon in its holster, she made a mental note to have a new weapon crafted for her. Finally adding the cloak of white to her attire, she turned to face the mirror. Part of her admitted to being nervous, but another part of her desired it, the opportunity to avenge her mother drove her. Picking up the private phone, she waited for the secretary to pick up the line. The phone rang three times before it picked up.

"Your Highness Cornelia, what do you need?"

"I want an audience with his Majesty."

* * *

**I realize that this is no replacment for the Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent, but the next chapter is proving difficult to get right during the Holidays. Be patient, I'll get it off by Friday for sure! Right now though, I need food. Hm, Itiallian, Bavarian, Thai, or Japanese? Decisions, decisions.**


	3. The Confrontation

**Code Geass: Flower of Rebellion**

**I apologize for the wait, here's a tidbit or two while I finish repairing the damages (AKA, deleted content from KoR 2****nd**** Advent).**

**Chapter 3: The Confrontation**

A year had passed since the fateful meeting between Cornelia and the Emperor of Britannia. Charles had surprisingly allowed his daughter to proceed with an investigation of her own in the search for her mother's killers. Upon hearing his decree, Halbdunkel and Morgen grew concerned for the Crown Princess's safety despite her entourage of subordinates. When Lelouch mentioned that he wished to help his half sister, Schneizel had been against it, as had many others of the Royal Line. The outspoken members of the family annoyed Lelouch, but it didn't take too much convincing once Marianne voiced her own concerns to her son.

Cornelia stood with her back to the room as she stared out the window of the hotel that had been reserved for her and her team of hand picked investigators. Among their number were several relatively new, but highly promising soldiers. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she looked to her appointed personal guard and assistant.

"Guilford."

"Yes, your Highness?"

His response was crisp, professional, yet respectful and expectant. Cornelia had taken an immediate liking to the young man. Halbdunkel recommended him personally for his sharp battle sense and political savvy. At first, she had to admit his need for glasses made her question his fighting ability before the young man had displayed his lance work in front of her as a demonstration. He certainly did have promise.

"How much do you know about the current project the Ashford family has been working on with Empress Marianne?"

Shaking his head, he adjusted his glasses with his middle and ring fingers.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but I don't have much information regarding that. Why do you ask?"

Cornelia shook her head dismissively, her indigo locks swayed slightly as she returned her attention back outside. It was so odd, seeing people drive on the opposite side of the road than those of Britannia. Not that Japan was a bad place during Spring. The cherry blossoms were in their final blooming states.

'_Euphie would love to see this if she could. Damn those terrorists.'_

Outside the doors, a private squad of guards halted a child of faded beige colored hair.

"I'm sorry, but any farther is off limits to the general populace. Can we take you to find your parents?"

Looking up, the child's right eye glowed red.

"Yes, yes you can."

* * *

"Lady Marianne wanted to see us? May I ask why?"

Halbdunkel looked to the messenger that gave them the missive he held in his hands. Morgen looked at his through her wine glass. They were dining out for once in private at a restaurant that they'd first began their secret courtship at. Now that their relationship was out in the open, there wasn't a real reason to keep it hidden anymore. The messenger shook his head and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Her Majesty didn't go into details."

Nodding in acceptance, they stood from the table and Hal motioned for their waiter and the check. Paying the bill, Hal walked out with Morgen to find a car waiting for them at the entrance. Getting in, they blinked in unison upon seeing Nonette Enneagram already inside.

"Nonette? Her Majesty summons you as well?"

The ash gray haired woman nodded and extended her hand. The three shook hands as the car got underway. It felt strange for her to see the couple in casual clothes – by casual, meaning that they weren't in their Rounds uniforms – they still wore clothes that were a bit beyond the typical common wear. They were dressed like nobility without all the fancy frills that many of them possessed.

Halbdunkel wore a red silk shirt that matched his hair color with the collar opened by two buttons. It exposed his clavical and the necklace she occasionally saw him wear. Over the shirt was a swallowtail long coat of black with gray slacks and black dress shoes. His belt held a short sword he carried with permission of the Emperor for personal protection.

Morgen wore a one-piece summer dress of lavender that was backless. The younger woman was wearing her hair up in a braided bun. She also wore a long duster with fur linings. Being early spring, it was warm at times, and then cold at times. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe these two.

"Yes, Morgen, Marianne wished to speak with me as well, though for what, I've no idea."

"I hope its nothing too serious. It's unusual for her to call us both out when she knows we have time off duty. The fact that she's also asked for you as well only adds to our concern."

Watching the Imperial Villa draw closer from the tinted windows of the car, the three Rounds stayed silent in their own thoughts as the car made its way through the winding streets out of the city and into the country side where Marianne's Villa was located.

* * *

Lelouch sat with Nunally in the gardens while watching butterflies flutter about the sweet smelling plants. The two kids had wanted to go visit Euphemia, but Marianne had told them that they had visitors coming soon and to stay with her until they had left. Lelouch had shown a bit of a stubborn streak, but quieted down a bit when he found out that the visitors were Rounds.

"Brother, Brother! Look, I caught one."

Lelouch refocused his attention on his little sister who held her hands out to him to reveal a single pale blue butterfly. He smiled and rustled her hair. The girl laughed and the insect flew up into the air. They watched it fly off as their Mother approached them with a smile.

"Lelouch, would you go greet our guests? Tell them I'll see them in a minute."

Nodding, the boy left Nunally to see to their guests. Nunally ran up to Marrianne and wrapped her arms around her Mother's legs. Marianned gave her daughter a small smile and patted her on the head before returning the embrace. Kneeling down to place herself at her daughter's height, she held up a finger.

"Nunally, I need to you stay with Lelouch while I talk with the Rounds."

The little girl pouted with her bottom lip pointed out a little. Marianne smirked, she'd started doing with a few weeks ago and Lelouch fell prey to it far too easily for her liking. Then again, she could understand why, little Nunally looked too adorable pouting. But she wasn't Lelouch.

"Don't give me that look sweetie, your brother may fall for it but I won't. I'll be sure to have them play with you a bit before they leave alright?"

Nunally smiled and nodded vigorously before leaving to seek out her brother. A humored chuckle came from around the entrance of the garden once the child was out of sight.

"You're such a sweet talker when you put some effort into it Marianne."

"This isn't a conversation that I want Nunally to hear, much less Lelouch. I thought you weren't going to stick around C.C.?"

The long green haired woman stepped from around the corner with a smirk on her face. Golden eyes held a penetrating gaze, as the Immortal looked her contractor in the eyes. The two of them had met when Charles was courting Marianne several years ago. Despite the nearly constant visits by Rounds and other delegates and members of the Royal family, the only two other people who'd ever seen C.C. were Charles and V.V.

"Well, you seemed to trust them enough to give them what I think you're giving them, so I want to see what manner of humans they are. To answer your question as well, I'm not hanging around here, I'm walking right past them."

"They're going to ask about you."

C.C. strutted past with a smirk and a mischievous air about her. Marianne shook her head in amazement. The ageless woman walked down the hallways with nary a look back and the Empress who shrugged as she watched the woman go.

* * *

The three Rounds entered the home with neutral expressions. The attendants had offered to take their coats, but the three of them respectfully declined. Walking back to the gardens, Lelouch rounded the corner with a small, barely visible smile on his face. Hal's eyebrows lifted a fraction in surprise before he bowed with Nonette and Morgen to the young Prince.

"Your Highness Lelouch."

"Hm? Knight of Nine? I was expecting the Knight of Eight to be with them."

Nonette rose from her bow with a grin on her face.

"I think they were surprised as well your Highness. Where is Empress Marianne?"

Nodding as he accepted her statement, he turned and began to walk down the hall he just came from, only to have a flurry of light brunette hair and a ruffle of pink skirts slam into him. The boy lost his balance and began to fall to the floor. Halbdunkel and Morgen both moved in and caught them before they could hit the ground. Standing the Vi Britannia children up, Morgen helped straighten Nunally's skirts as Hal brushed out the wrinkles in Lelouch's short coat.

"You should be more careful your Highness Lelouch, it won't do for our young Prince to get taken out by his younger sister."

Nunally looked up at them with bright eyes.

"But then I could say I beat Brother at something."

Morgen, Nonette, and Hal looked back and forth at each other as Lelouch began to freak out a bit and complain to his sister. Her laughter drowned out the barely hidden snort of laughter from Morgen. Hal and Nonette shook their heads in apparent humor.

'_I think we're all better off not commenting on that one.'_

Bringing their attention back on the children, Lelouch wore a flustered, pouting face as Nunally looked like the cat that got the cream. The three Knights sighed before going on alert at the sudden chuckling and footsteps coming from down the hall. The five individuals looked toward the source to have all their eyes widen.

Before them, was a slender woman of middle height with long green hair and golden eyes. She held an amused smirk with an equally humored look in her eyes. Yet something there also sent the Rounds on the defensive as they instinctively formed a protective formation around the Prince and Princess with Hal taking point. The woman slowly approached with deliberate steps. Holding her palms toward them, they could see that she held no weapons, but that wasn't their cause for concern.

_'Who is this woman? She gives off almost no aura of emotions despite her facial expression. Something's not right. It feels so cold around her, like a freezing Winter wind.'_

The woman looked younger than Morgen and Hal, yet deep down they could see a certain timelessness in her eyes. It was eerie and Morgen actually shivered. When she stopped beside Hal, the three tensed, preparing for the worst-case scenario. Lelouch held Nunally close as he looked up to the strangely acting woman. The two locked eyes and Lelouch put on a stern face and glared fearlessly. She smiled a humored smile and then looked to Hal and the others without moving her head.

"Good luck Knights of Round. Marianne will see you now."

_'Hmph, Marianne's son certainly has promise, but it isn't time yet. Maybe another seven or eight years?'_

Proceeding on, Hal spun with an incredulous look on his face. His eyes blazed an frosty blue as he placed a hand on his short sword.

"Wait! Who are you? You talk like you're familiar with her Majesty!"

Looking back over her shoulder, she flicked a lock of hair from her face and gave him a half scornful look.

"Of course I am, but you can ask her about that."

She walked on as an attendant came up to the woman with a riding jacket for horses and the woman left the halls toward the pastures. Lelouch looked down to his sister to find her clutching his shirt. The Rounds didn't fully relax, and Hal bit his lip before looking back in the direction they were supposed to be going to meet with Marianne.

'_Just what was all that?'_

The thought ran through everyone's minds.

* * *

**Hoo, recalling all this information off my memory after my CPU magnet mishap is an epic struggle in itself. Hope this pacifies some people.**

**I've been listening to a lot of Janne Da Arc and Acid Black Cherry lately. Hopefully this'll help my mental juices flow again. I feel like I've come out of hibernation.**


End file.
